


[法札]Je veux t'embrasser.(莫薩無差)

by Meiken



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, 米札flo薩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiken/pseuds/Meiken
Summary: *米札flo薩*傻白甜的親親文*說是親親文但兩人還沒在一起，大概是雙向暗戀的曖昧期吧:D
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	[法札]Je veux t'embrasser.(莫薩無差)

**Author's Note:**

> *米札flo薩  
> *傻白甜的親親文  
> *說是親親文但兩人還沒在一起，大概是雙向暗戀的曖昧期吧:D

※  
  
「我想親吻您。」

話一出口，在場所有人都震驚了，包含莫札特在內。

這並不是句特別的話，也沒特別的含意，幾乎是人人每天都會信口隨來的語句，有時甚至連煽情意味都搭不上邊；可如果這句話是出自意想不到的人口中，那震撼力確實非同凡響。

不不，先聲明，說出這句話的當事人並不是遊走花叢間的多情音樂家莫札特（貴族太習慣對方的甜言蜜語了），而是那位禁慾有如苦修士的宮廷樂長。

對，就是那位意想不到的安東尼奧．薩列里大師。

「您說什麼？」莫札特眨眨眼，傻愣愣的問。

不能怪他像個呆子一樣詢問，想想吧，平常只是一個吻手禮都會果斷拒絕他的薩列里，突然向他請求一個吻（雖然還沒指名要吻哪，但不妨礙他心中有了幾千幾百種主意呼嘯而過），怎麼想都令人匪夷所思，他聽到還差點沒摔掉手中的酒杯呢。

「我說，我想親吻您。」薩列里皺了皺眉，再度複述一遍他的要求。

這要求很困難嗎？薩列里不懂。

不，這要求一點都不困難，只是當事人現在腦筋轉不過來......不對，應該是說腦筋轉得太過快速，一時間沒反應過來。因為失去回應的先機，下一個開口的人反而是先回神的羅森伯格。

「薩列里，我的朋友，您喝了多少？」濃妝豔抹的宮廷總管敲敲總不離身的手杖，又回頭去問了負責端酒的侍從，想當然爾沒有得到肯定的回答。

這廂薩列里還在盯著莫札特，面無表情，然而總是凌厲冷漠的焦糖色眼睛濕漉漉的，像融化的熱巧克力般濃郁誘人，讓音樂天才彷彿被雷劈似的呆立著，還口乾舌燥。

大師醉了，還醉得徹底。

意識到這點莫札特驀地拽住薩列里的腕部，沒等其他人反應過來，手拉著他的大師跑離喧囂吵雜的宴會廳，把羅森伯格氣急敗壞的怒吼拋到腦後。順帶一提，他手中的酒杯還不偏不倚地砸中對方高聳的假髮上，造成不小的騷動。

多虧這神來一筆，貴族們紛紛慌了手腳，沒有人注意到趁亂逃跑的兩位音樂家，莫札特在前方聽到他的大師傳來輕笑，正要回頭，薩列里卻反客為主，拉住他的手往別的方向跑去。

這是今晚莫札特第二個驚異的事件了。矜持有禮的薩列里主動牽著他的手，脫序的跑過宮廷迴廊和庭園，而他的掌心溫暖指尖微涼，牽的那麼緊那麼牢，好似奧菲斯帶著他深愛的尤麗黛遠離冥府、遠離死亡遠離一切，如果是這樣的話，莫札特深信這次他們絕不回頭。

啊，他真想給那漆黑背影歌頌一首詠嘆調呀。

然而還沒等莫札特腦內起始第一個音符，一股巨大拉力將他往下扯，他反應不及，就這樣狠狠摔到對方身上。那瞬間莫札特有點懵，好一會才意識到薩列里跌倒了，當然他自己也就跟著遭殃。

「大師！薩列里！您沒事吧？」莫札特急急忙忙跳了起來，不顧身上的草屑和泥濘，把面部朝地的男人拉起來，但不知怎麼回事，薩列里並沒有隨莫札特重新站起身，身體彷彿被釘子釘住似的硬坐在地上。

「薩列里，您還好嗎？是不是哪裡摔傷了？」莫札特嚇個半死，以為對方受傷了，吱吱喳喳的再度蹲下身欲查看薩列里的臉和四肢，卻沒想到宮廷樂長卻撇過頭，抗拒他的關心。

「大師？」這下換莫札特皺起眉來了，他不明白對方突來的小脾氣，卻又擔心對方的身體，只得用雙手擒住樂師長的臉，不由分說的把對方臉轉到他視線所及的角度，然後看到了讓他心臟驟停的畫面。

薩列里在哭。

以往乾淨的臉部沾滿塵土，總是打理整齊的短鬚糾結凌亂，鼻尖似乎壓到正微微發紅著。而那雙甜蜜的眼睛此刻盈滿淚水，撲簌簌的往下掉，把原本髒兮兮的臉弄得一蹋糊塗，看上去好不可憐。

而莫札特呢？早在看到薩列里的淚水時，他的心就跟著軟的一蹋糊塗了。

「噢我的好大師，您怎麼哭啦。」莫札特哇哇叫著，邊掏出巾帕笨手笨腳的擦去對方的淚水和髒汙，嘟嘟囔囔的像隻護崽的母雞。

薩列里任由莫札特動作安靜的不說話，眼淚在對方哄著同時沒再流了，在對方弄得差不多乾淨（還大力親了他兩邊臉頰充當安慰），準備收回手時，拽住那有華麗刺繡的袖口。

「我想親吻您。」薩列里低垂著眼，悶悶重申稍早那句驚人發言。

再次聽到這句話莫札特不禁失笑，但這次他不再懷抱別的心思，而是捧起薩列里的臉，認認真真的凝視對方眼睛。

「那麼，您想親就來吧，」莫札特輕聲說著，拇指溫柔撫過宮廷樂長漂亮高挺的眉骨，「我就在這裡，哪裡也不去。」

薩列里定定看著眼前的青年，那雙眼裏頭好像有什麼在流動著，是令他嫉妒的音符，也是他嚮往的奇蹟，那麼遙遠的一個存在，卻溫柔的對他說他在這裡，在這裡包容他的一切任性。於是他偏過頭，緩緩覆上對方的嘴唇。

薩列里的吻有點涼。這是莫札特第一個念頭。

緊接著他嗅到淡淡麝香，再來是紅酒、泥土和淚水的味道，這是他的大師、他的薩列里的味道。莫札特閉上眼，感受對方壓上來的柔軟唇瓣，感受他的下唇被輕柔吮住，感受舌尖輕舔外唇的濡濕。薩列里在徵求他的許可，莫札特自然不會拒絕。

他順勢微啟唇，讓舌尖侵入口中，他以為對方會熱烈的襲捲一切，卻沒想到只是小心的、謹慎的在唇緣逗留，好像在親吻聖物那樣虔誠，莫札特忍不住扶上對方後腦，讓彼此的唇壓的更緊密，示意對方可以給予更多。

但薩列里沒接收到對方明示，依然故我的舔過莫札特的上顎和牙齒，再探下仍貼伏卻蠢蠢欲動的柔軟舌頭，緩慢的觸碰、撫慰，就在莫札特忍不住想要回應時，薩列里卻在這個時候退開了。

沒別的原因，他的大師睡著了。

莫札特怔怔看著倒在他肩上睡的香熟的大師，饒是經驗豐富的他面對這樣的情況也是愣了半晌。

薩列里真的醉了。

莫札撇撇嘴，洩憤的咬了口對方被唾液沾濕的唇瓣，手指不滿的戳著樂師長微紅的臉頰，當然薩列里並沒有醒。

由於一時半刻還不想站起來，他也不急著重回宴會廳（而且他還有薩列里要顧著呢），莫札特索性雙手緊抱掛在身上的宮廷樂長，往身後的草坪倒下去。

今晚天空很晴朗，看不到一朵雲，數不盡的星辰和銀河一覽無遺。莫札特出神望著，手指來回梳理年長者柔軟的黑髮，大概這樣的動作讓薩列里感到舒服和安全，他聽到對方輕輕嚶嚀了聲。

像隻吃飽喝足的貓。

回想起薩列里的吻和淚水，莫札特忍不住又嘆口氣，垂頭吻上懷中人的髮頂。

「您這樣是犯規啊，我的大師。」他喃喃說道。

「我該拿您怎麼辦呢？」

FIN.


End file.
